I'd Lie Fem! UsxUk Story
by BadKitty2169
Summary: An anniversary ruined and a poor Alice running away for comfort in a friend...only to find a new lover...


[Alice's (Fem! England's )P.O.V]

Marianne (Fem! France) was coming home soon! This is a rare day where she gets home early from work. And I am going to surprise her when she gets home. _Oh bloody hell! I have start preparing dinner!_ I usually don't cook because I suck at it but, I have been practicing this meal for a long time! I was finally going to get it right this time and impress Marianne. Today is our two year anniversary and I'm just so happy with her! And all I want to do is be able to make this meal for her so she doesn't have to cook. _She works so hard._ _What with work and school, she's tired all the time. So hopefully this will cheer her up!_ I began getting out the ingredients for _Pot au Feu _(A beef stew with mixed vegetables) and set them in a pot with a little bit of canned broth and let it cook. This couldn't possibly go wrong! Or least, I hoped it wouldn't! I sighed as turned up the heat on the stove so the stew would cooker faster. When I heard the door rustle open. I ran over to the door excitedly to meet my girlfriend and give her a wonderful greeting when I saw her sucking face with some other woman right at the door! I was FURIOUS! "MARIANNE BONNEFOY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Marianne turned to me in shock. **"Alice (Fem! England)! Darling! I didn't know you were home! I…."** My temper flared. "OKAY! THAT'S IT! FIRST OFF, I LIVE HERE TOO, SECOND OFF, DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW! AND YOU!'" I pointed to the random woman cowering in fear at the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE, NOW!" She nodded and ran out for dear life. I stormed over to Marianne in rage. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER TWO YEARS OF LOVING YOU AND YOU JUST GO AND FUCKING CHEAT ON ME? AND TO THINK I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU FOR OUR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! DID YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT WAS TODAY? YOU FUCKING WHORE?!" I shouted at her with hurt and anger in my voice. **"I did not. You want to know why?"** When she said that I flinched, hurt by those words. But, I came back with "Why? Why did you CHOOSE to forget? I would NEVER, EVER forget something so important. Because I am a GOOD girlfriend! Unlike YOU! YOU LITTLE, CHEATING BITCH!" Marianne just looked un-phased by my words and just stated "**Because, I meant to break up with you today."** When she said those words I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. But I didn't let that stop me. "WHY?" I asked "Why do you want to break-up with me?" Marianne just laughed and said "**You truly are an bê**_**te(idiot)**__**!I am breaking up with you because you ARE you. You are boring, you are NOT funny, you have a short attention span, you always show up late, you are moody, hard to please, stubborn, I can't take you ANYWHERE, you're a mess, and you can't do ANYTHING right!"**_Every insult hit me like a dagger in the chest. But, I wasn't going to let her win! "Well I may be all those things but at least I'm not a cheap and easy whore like YOU! FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE OF AIDS!" She laughed again and said **"Oh Angelterre, you only wish you could fuck me!"** I snorted in disgust "As if! I wouldn't dain to even TOUCH you! Let alone FUCK you! I'd probably get AIDS and Chlamydia!" I retorted as I stomped up the stairs to grab my things, trying not to tear up. I opened up HER door and snatched my bags and other assorted items out of HER room. I turned to leave and guess who I saw right in front of the door? You guessed it. Marianne. "**What the fuck are you doing in my room?" **I got closer in her face and said "Grabbing my stuff and leaving this SHITHOLE!" I pushed her out of my way and stomped back down the stairs. As I was about to walk out, I saw the stew on the stove bubbling over. I walked over to it and kicked over as I whispered "Happy anniversary you fucking snatch!" I spit on her floor, for good measure. As I was about to go over to the door I realized I still have the key to this place. I took the keys out of the bag and searched for HER key until I found it. I ripped it off my key ring as I screamed out "HERE'S YOUR DAMN KEY BACK! GOD KNOWS I WON'T USE IT ANYMORE!" **"GOOD!" **Was all she yelled back as I slammed the door shut. I was almost off the steps when I heard HER yell out "**DO ME A FAVOR AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!" **I whipped back around and called back "NEVER IS NOT A LONG ENOUGH AMOUNT OF TIME FOR ME NOT TO SHOW MY FACE HERE AGAIN! I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVEN REMOTELY THINK ABOUT COMING BACK TO YOUR WHORE-HOUSE! EVER!" I turned back around and walked away feeling nothing but betrayal. How could she do this to me? I was nothing but faithful! I always was kind and never hurt her in any way. Sure I have some flaws but everyone does! If she would've just told me that she didn't love me anymore I would've respected her more. But instead she decided to waltz into the house with some other woman intertwined in her arms. Hot and angry tears poured down my face. _Where was I going to go? I had had no where to return to. I could call Sakura (Fem! Japan) but I needed someone to comfort me. She's not one for hugs or her personal space being invaded so, she wouldn't be able to handle me right now. I only have one person left. Allie (Fem! America)._ She and I have been on bad terms ever since the Revolutionary War and then I started dating HER and it all went downhill from there. Allie and I had just started to become friends again and then SHE came in and like an idiot, I fell for her. After that, Allie stopped talking to me. When I asked her why she just replied with: **"It hurts to be your friend right now. I'm sorry Alice. I just can't…."**I was utterly confused to what she meant by that. But she is all I have right now. I want to call her but I don't want her to hear me like this just yet. I decided to walk to her house. It was only a few miles away and I was willing to walk if it meant I had some place to stay. So I trudged on. I cursed myself for deciding to wear heels today. I didn't think I would be walking three miles. Then again, I also didn't think girlfriend would rip my heart out of my chest and then throw me out on my ass either. Life is full of such WONDERFUL surprises! _Bad luck is just my best friend tonight isn't it?__What else could __go wrong?_ It was if my question was answered when it began to pour down buckets of rain._ Great_. _Just fucking great. _I stomped forward, utterly pissed off at this shitty weather. I was relieved to find myself in front of Allie's place a few minutes after the rain began. I stopped for a glimpse of her place. A two story house painted blue, with a white picket fence and lush green grass. And let's not forget the American flag drooping down the entrance of her house. _Typical Allie._ I chuckled lightly. I managed to get to the door and knock with as much might as I could muster. Luckily for me Allie heard it and came to the door. She stood there for a second unsure if she was seeing correctly (she didn't have her glasses on). **"A-Alice? Is that you?"**"Yes it's me. I'm sorry for showing up unexpectedly. I just…I…I really needed you right now." I managed to say. Allie pulled me in for a hug. I knew I was sopping wet but I was upset and cold so I didn't care.

**~ Allie's Perspective! ~  
I was yet again alone on a Friday. I didn't care though. I didn't feel like going out anyhow. **_**I'm bored. What am I going to do? Video games? Nah. I did that yesterday. OH! I know! I'll watch The Avengers! I LOVE that movie.**_** When I had heard it came out on DVD a little while ago, I rushed over to the nearest movie store and bought it. I grabbed the Avengers from my movie shelf and just as I was about to pop it into the DVD player I heard a knock on my door. I was walking over when I tripped over something and fell which knocked my glasses off. Without them everything's a bit fuzzy. But that didn't matter I could still find the door okay. When I opened the door I saw woman with two bags who was dripping wet. I blinked a few times and realized this wasn't just any woman. ****"A-Alice? Is that you?"**"Yes it's me. I'm sorry for showing up unexpectedly. I just…I…I really needed you right now." **It was Alice. My beautiful Alice. I haven't talked to her in ages! I was so happy! I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She was freezing cold and sopping wet but I didn't care. I pulled her out of my grasp and said ****"Well come on in! You can't just stand there in the cold." ****She faltered for a minute. It was as if she was contemplating whether or not to enter. I took this opportunity to pick her up and put her on my shoulder with one and grab her bags with the other. ****"Don't worry! The heroine will save you from the cold!" ****I laughed loudly as I carried her inside and shut the door. **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" **Alice yelled. I put her down and said. ****"Wow. I have a really feisty damsel! No matter! I shall tame her in time!"**** I said laughing before continuing the conversation. ****"So Alice…what brings you to my humble abode?"**** She huffed angrily as she gritted out **"That BITCH cheated on me. I swear I'm never going to fall in love again." **I laughed nervously. FINALLY! She broke up with Marianne! I was kind of sad about her last comment though. But on the outside I said ****'Wow. What a bitch! She obviously didn't know how good she had it! Oh well. Her loss…." ****Alice stared in surprise at my words. **"You aren't going to lecture me on how wrong it was to date her, and how I should've listened to my friends when they told me not to date her?" **I looked at her and said ****"Uh…no. You can't help who you love. But, sometimes you find out the person you love, loves someone else and it breaks your heart but you learn to live with it."**** Alice looked at me impressed. **"You sound like you are speaking from experience." **She said questioningly. I blushed. Panicked and embarrassed I quickly said ****"Ahh nah! I'm a heroine! And even though the heroine always gets the girl it doesn't mean she keeps her…."** **I said the last part quietly. Alice looked at me and as she was about to ask me something I interrupted her thought with ****"Hey Alice. You should probably go change and take a shower and stuff before you catch a cold!"**** She nodded in agreement while shivering. **"It would be nice to take a shower. Could you please show me how it works?" **"Sure! I am the heroine after all****!" I laughed and Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled. I continued walking up my stairs until we got to my bathroom. I showed Alice how to work everything and handed her a towel. ****"Do you need anything else? Clothes maybe?"**** Alice pondered this for a minute and said **"Yes. I do. Most of my clothes that I brought over are dirty or they are HER clothes that she gave me and god knows I'm not going to wear those!" **I laughed and said ****"Hey, I can start a fire and we can burn her clothes!"**** Alice chuckled and said **"You know what? That sounds fantastic! I will take you up on that offer when I get out of the shower." **I laughed and said ****"Alright! I can't wait!"**** I chuckled. ****"I'll go get your clothes and be right back ok?" **"Alright then. Please knock first!" **I looked at Alice in surprise. ****"Of course I will! I'm not like-" ****I stopped my thought and turned away from Alice to go get her some clothes. _Stupid_**_**!**_** I chastised myself. **_**You were about to mention her ex! Why would you do that? IDIOT! **_**I sighed as I entered my room looking for clothes. Once I found her a pair of English flag boxers (that I had just bought. Never once wore them.) and a white t-shirt. I sighed as I grabbed the clothes and left my room. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. The shower was still running so I figured she was still showering but I knocked like she had asked me to. **"J-just leave them near the sink ok?" **"OKAY!"**** I yelled out and then put the clothes on the sink. I couldn't help but linger in the bathroom for just a while longer. I know I shouldn't have so I sighed heavily and left. I hesitantly shut the door and ran to my room. I opened the door and shut it again. I flopped lazily on my bed, blowing that annoying cowlick out of my face. **_**I'm bored**__**. **_**"I know! I'll listen to music."**** I search hastily around my messy room for my Ipod. Once I had found it I turned it on and went to the one song I felt in the mood for. I picked up my guitar and began to sing it.**

_"I don't think the passenger seat,  
has ever looked this good to me.  
She tells me about her night,  
and I count the colors in her eyes._

_She'll never fall in love she swears._  
_As she runs her fingers through her hair._  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong._  
_And I don't think it ever crossed her mind,_  
_she tells a joke I fake a smile._  
_That I know all her favorite songs and…_

_I could tell you her favorite colors green._  
_She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth._  
_Her sister's beautiful, she has her father's eyes._  
_And if you asked me if I love her, I'd lie._

_She looks around the room._  
_Innocently overlooks the truth._  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't she know I've had her memorized for so long?_

_She sees everything black and white, never let nobody see her cry._  
_I don't let anybody see me wishing she was mine._

_I could tell you, her favorite colors green._  
_She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth._  
_Her sister's beautiful, she has her father's eyes._  
_And if you asked me if I love her, I'd lie._

_She stands there, then walks away._  
_My God, if I could only say,_  
_I'm holding every breath for you._

_She'd never tell you, but she can play guitar._  
_I think she can see through, everything but my heart._  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, she's beautiful."_  
_So I put on my make-up, and pray for a miracle._

_Yes, I could tell you her favorite colors green._  
_She loves to argue, oh and it kills me!_  
_Her sister's beautiful, she has her father's eyes._  
_And if you asked me if I love her,_  
_if you asked me if I love her, I'd lie."_

[Alice's P.O.V.]

Once I was out of the shower I began to hear a guitar playing from the room right across from mine. _Allie. _Out of all these years of raising her and getting to know her I did not know she could sing. I became entranced by the music. I quickly shed off my towel and put on the long white t-shirt that was lying on the sink for me. I quickly opened the door and followed the sound of the music. I jogged straight across the hallways to the sounds of a guitar. I opened the door not even knocking as the music stopped. I blinked in surprise and confusion because I did not have my glasses anymore. I lost them in my fight with HER in the rain. I don't know. "Allie..I-I didn't know you could sing so beautifully…." I said blushing. She blushed and responded with: **"Y-yeah. I used to sit up in my room a lot and sing to myself. I always thought I was terrible but…one time my ex brought me up on stage and told me to sing. She knew I sang well so I being as drunk as I was, I went up and the crowd loved it. Turns out my ex recorded it and we watched it together. And I can actually sing…it was a big shock to me but once I knew I could sing, it helped me out when my ex left and when I was having some tough times…you know what I'm talking about. You had a punk phase…." **I blushed even redder at her comment. "I-uh yes I know what you mean…by the way, if you don't mind me asking…who was your ex? Anyone I know?" **"Yeah. Are you sure you want to know?" **"I asked didn't I?" I said getting impatient. **"Okay! Okay…it's Sakura…" **"Oh…" Was all I said. I looked away from her deep blue gaze, embarrassed. **"Alice?" **"Y-yes?" I said, still avoiding her gaze. **"Do you know who I was singing that song about?"** "Your ex?" I said with a twinge of jealously in my voice. **"No Alice. Sakura and I split up because we both knew we were unhappy and there just wasn't a spark anymore…She is happily in a relationship with Aphrodite [Fem!Greece] and I wish all the best for them…." **I was really curious now. "Then who Allie?" She sighed and face-palmed. **"Do you remember when you and…**_**that **_**started going out and I told you it was too hard to be your friend?" **I nodded. "Yes I remember…how could I forget?" I grimaced. Allie sighed even louder and she put down her guitar and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. **"You idiot! It's you!" **She said with a twinge of hurt in voice. I my whole face turned red as she released our hug and kissed me with tears pouring down her face. She pulled away and said **"I-I'm sorry I just…I love you I just can't help Alice…please say something…." **I blinked and stared at Allie for a few seconds. And in those few seconds, I realized how much I am in love with her. "I love you Allie…I can't believe how stupid I have been. Come here." I beckoned and she came to me. "Don't cry anymore. Do not waste another tear. I am here now and I love you." I said and I kissed her. The kiss became more passionate and before either one of us could understand, clothes where flying and different directions and there was kissing, and licking, and touching, moans of want came from both of us we touched each other gently with passion and desire. She moaned out my name as I did hers as we both released. We laid down on her bed panting for breath. "Wow…" was all I could manage out. **"You think…that was it..? Oh no..I have been…holding out on this…for years…Come here…Britannia~" **She whispered seductively. I followed her instruction and we proceeded to make love again until we collapsed from exhaustion. I do not know how this all happened but, all I knew as I drifted off into my slumber that our acts of love-making were real. They were not faked like when Marianne made love to me. Allie meant every touch, every kiss, everything. I sighed peacefully and drifted off into slumber. When I awoke the next day there Allie was. Right next to me, sighing quietly in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I stroked her hair gently and whispered "I love you Allie Jones."


End file.
